You're Not Alone, 'Cause I'm Here
by Park Sung Rin
Summary: "Tidak ada umma mu disini, begitu pula dengan appa mu. Disini hanya ada kau dan aku" kata Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian yang menyakitkan. "...Kyu..." Ryeowook berusaha menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. YAOI! ONESHOT! KyuWook fict. Mind to Review?


_Ketika jiwa seorang Park Ryeowook seolah pergi dari tubuhnya. Kosong, hampa, dan mati. Gelap. Tubuhnya kini seperti boneka. Tanpa jiwa, tanpa emosi. Dan kesedihan yang mendalam._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika seorang Kim Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan jiwa sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya. Park Ryeowook, saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika seorang Park Jungsoo, keluarga satu-satunya Wookie, sudah mulai putus asa melihat adiknya membisu. Tanpa semangat hidup. Ia seorang kakak, yang harus tetap menjaga dan mendukung adiknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika seorang Kim Youngwoon, kekasih Jungsoo, ikut berduka atas kematian kedua orangtua kekasihnya. Bersama adiknya, berusaha mengembalikan jiwa orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri._

_._

**Title: You're Not Alone, 'Cause I'm Here  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.****

****Cast: Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee  
><strong>**

** Pairing: KyuWook, slight!KangTeuk  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Warning: YAOI! BOYXBOY. Don't like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

.

Seorang namja tampan masuk ke Rumah Sakit Seoul dengan sebuah buket di tangannya. Ia menekan tombol 'up' di lift. Dan masuk saat pintu lift terbuka lebar –dengan beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Lift yang ditumpanginya langsung naik keatas –lantai 5, tempat dimana orang yang akan ditemuinya. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan saat ini ia sudah berdiri didepan sebuah kamar bernomor 5028. Tangannya menekan kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Pandangannya langsung menemukan sosok namja mungil yang tengah memandang keluar. Ia tersenyum lembut, memaklumi tingkah namja mungil itu. Diletakannya bunga yang ia bawa di meja.

"Memandang keluar lagi, Wookie?" Namja itu berjalan mendekati namja mungil yang masih saja memandang keluar.

Ia mengambil selimut kecil yang digantungkan di senderan kursi dan membalutkannya ke pundak namja mungil yang bernama 'Wookie',

"Kau bisa sakit, udara di luar sedang dingin" kata namja tampan itu kemudian menutup jendela dan menuntun Wookie kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Wookie, atau Park Ryeowook, hanya terus diam. Kyuhyun –nama namja tampan tersebut, masih tersenyum memaklumi. Sudah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, orangtua Wookie meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka sekeluarga mau pergi. Dan sejak saat itu pula jiwa nya seolah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kata dokter, Ryeowook masih shock dengan kematian orangtuanya yang tiba-tiba, dan itu membuatnya terus _diam_. Tetapi itu bukan berarti Ryeowook menjadi **bisu**. Hanya saja, ia menjadi tertutup dan memilih diam. Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk, kakak kandung Ryeowook, selalu menjaganya, walaupun dirinya sendiri masih cukup terpuruk.

"Oh, Wookie. Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu lagi?" Kyuhyun melihat nampan berisi makanan yang masih belum berkurang sedikitpun.

"..." Ryeowook memandang kosong ke depan, tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mengambil piring tersebut,

"Kau tahu, kau akan tambah kurus jika tidak makan dengan teratur, hm?" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"..."

Kyuhyun menyendok nasi dengan lauknya hingga sedikit penuh, kemudian menyodorkan ke depan mulut Wookie,

"Ayo makan. Aaa~"

Namun Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, memberi tanda kalau ia tidak ingin makan, seperti biasa.

"Kenapa, Wookie?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk sahabatnya –sekaligus orang yang paling di cintainya itu makan, meskipun hanya beberapa suap. Karena pasalnya, Wookie jarang sekali makan, dan itu kerap membuatnya berkali-kali kolaps dan terpaksa diberi asupan gizi melalui cairan yang akan disalurkan ke tubuhnya melalui selang infus.

"...um..ma..."

Kyuhyun mengerjap matanya. Tidak salahkah ia? Tidak salahkah ia mendengar suara Wookie?.

"...umma..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, disisi lain ia senang karena akhirnya Ryeowook berbicara, namun ia juga bingung.

"...umma...um...ma..." Ryeowook terus bergumam dan dia...tersenyum _aneh_.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mengerti. Sepertinya Wookie berhalusinasi. Berhalusinasi melihat ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dada Kyuhyun sedikit sakit melihat ini,

"Tidak ada umma disini, Wookie" kata Kyuhyun.

"...a...ni...um...ma...ada" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook bergumam, kali ini disertai air mata yang mengalir.

_Jleb_

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit saat melihat betapa rapuhnya namja dihadapannya. Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe namja yang gampang merasa sedih, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku jika sudah menyangkut Ryeowook. Diusapnya kepala namja mungil itu,

"Tidak ada umma mu disini, begitu pula dengan appa mu. Disini **hanya** ada **kau dan aku**" kata Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha memberi pengertian yang _menyakitkan_.

"...Kyu..." Ryeowook berusaha menggapai tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambut tangan lemah yang diberi infus itu, tangan besarnya menyelimuti tangan mungil itu.

"Ne, ini aku, Kyuhyun" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"..."

_Bruk_

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun terkulai lemas, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya membentur pelan ke kasur putih itu. Kyuhyun kaget. 'Kolaps lagi?', pikirnya panik. Ia langsung memencet tombol yang ada di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter dan suster datang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"Hyung, ia kolaps lagi" Seru Kyuhyun, yang sudah mengenal dokter itu, yang tak lain dari Kim Youngwoon, atau Kangin, yang merupakan hyung nya Kyuhyun.

Kangin langsung memeriksa Ryeowook dengan cekatan. Suster yang mendampinginya mengambil alat-alat medis lainnya, dan mulai memasangkan infus yang berisi cairan gizi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauh sedikit dari Ryeowook untuk memudahkan kakaknya dan para suster menangani Ryeowook.

.

"Hmh, ini sudah ke-empat kalinya ia kolaps" Kangin memijit pelipisnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ne, dia baik-baik saja...hh, Aku harus beritau Teukie dulu" Kangin mengambil HP nya dan mulai memencet tuts untuk menghubungi HP Teukie.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_ terdengar suara Teukie di seberang sana.

"Teukie, Wookie kolaps lagi" ucap Kangin di HP nya.

_"APA? A-aku akan kesana!"_ seru Leeteuk, terdengar panik.

_Pip._

Sambungannya terputus secara sepihak oleh Leeteuk, membuat Kangin yang baru saja mau berbicara lagi, menjadi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan beralih ke Ryeowook yang sudah dipasang infus lagi, di tambah dengan cairan penambah gizi. Namja mungil itu terlihat tidur dengan damai. Di sebelahnya, ada Kyuhyun yang masih setia menemaninya. Kangin juga tau Kyuhyun menyukainya, namun tidak untuk Ryeowook. Yah, namja manis ini termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peka terhadap perasaan orang.

"Hyung" Kangin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya yang tertuju pada adik kekasihnya.

"Tadi Wookie sudah bicara lagi, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Kyu?"

"...Wookie terus-terusan mengatakan kalau Saehee ahjumma ada... Walaupun aku sudah bilang kalau tidak ada siapapun selain kami berdua, tapi ia tetap mengatakannya." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Wookie lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini terus"

Namja berbadan kekar itu hanya diam. Tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada adiknya. Leeteuk pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama, kekasihnya sudah mulai putus asa melihat adiknya berubah. Kangin sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Perubahan Wookie juga membuatnya merasa kasian dan simpati.

"Kau harus terus membuatnya ceria lagi. Kau harus bisa membuatnya tersenyum, walaupun hanya sekali. Dia membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih. Wookie itu namja yang rapuh, seolah sekali retak, susah dikembalikan. Bagaimana pun, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kematian Minwoo ahjusshi dan Saehee ahjumma. Kau sangat mencintainya kan? Karena itu kau harus bisa mengembalikannya" kata Kangin bijak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Tumben sekali menjadi bijak, hyung. Hyung kan iblis"

.

_Duak!_

_.  
><em>

"Aww!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Yang ada kau yang iblis, bocah!" Seru Kangin kesal.

.

_Cklek_

_.  
><em>

"Wookie!" Seru Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Sshhh, dia tidur. Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja" kata Kangin sambil memegang bahu Leeteuk, menenangkannya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Leetuk untuk menormalkan kembali napasnya.

"Hahh...kau membuatku takut, Kanginnie" Leeteuk langsung menghampiri adiknya, ia mengusap kepalanya lembut, ia tersenyum miris,

"Kau menyiksa dirimu lagi, Wookie" Leeteuk mencium dahi Ryeowook.

Kangin menarik Kyuhyun keluar -seolah mengerti untuk memberikan Leeteuk waktu untuk bisa berduaan dengan adiknya. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti perkataan dokter muda itu.

"Kalu kau terus begini, Appa dan Umma tidak akan tenang disana. Wookie ingin Appa dan Umma pergi dengan tenang kan?"

_Tes._

Leeteuk mulai menangis lagi. Ia meraih tangan adiknya, dibenamkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur bersama dengan tangan Ryeowook.

"Hyung sangat menyayangimu, Wookie. Kau tidak sendirian" isaknya.

.

.

.

"...Hyung...?..."

Leeteuk langsung terbangun lagi dan melihat ke sumber suara -yang ia yakini berasal dari adiknya sendiri.

"W-Wookie?" panggil Leeteuk pelan.

Ryeowook masih belum dalam keadaan sadar, tapi bibir mungilnya memanggilnya pelan.

"...Hyung..."

"Ssshh, Hyung ada disini..." bisik Leeteuk lembut.

"Hyung...Umma...mana? Tadi..dia disana..." Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tidak mendapati sosok _umma_ nya. "Umma...pergi ya?...kapan kembali?.."

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah, rupanya adiknya masih tidak menerima kepergian orangtua mereka.

"Ani, Wookie. Umma tidak disini, dan Umma tidak akan kembali lagi".

Namja manis itu menggeleng, "Umma dan Appa...ada hyung...mereka...menjengukku.." lirihnya pelan.

"WOOKIE! CUKUP! Mereka tidak ada disini! Lihat sekelilingmu, mereka tidak ada kan? Mereka sudah di surga, Wookie! Biarkan mereka tenang disana, terimalah kenyataan ini!" bentak Leeteuk mulai frustasi dengan penuturan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, tidak percaya kalau ia membentak Wookie. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia membentaknya. Dari kecil hingga sekarang, sang angel tidak pernah membentaknya sedikitpun, sekalipun adiknya nakal. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi adiknya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega. Dan sekarang ia membentaknya. Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Wo-Wookie, mianhae. H-hyung tidak bermak-"

"...keluar..."

"Wookie...Mia-"

"...keluar...aku...ingin istirahat.."

Wookie kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke jendela, membelakangi Leeteuk –yang sudah merasa sangat bersalah. Leeteuk tersenyum sedih, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mian, Wookie" bisiknya.

Sebelum pergi, Leeteuk membetulkan selimut Wookie. Dan dia pergi dari ruangan itu. Tepat setelah kepergian Leeteuk, air mata kembali mengalir. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata itu mengalir semakin deras.

"Umma..."

**.**

**xX You're Not Alone, 'Cause I'm Here Xx**

**.  
><strong>

Hari menjelang siang. Biasanya jam segini Kyuhyun mengajak Wookie jalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Hari ini pun Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi. Dengan perlahan ia mecabut infus yang menancap di tangan sahabatnya,

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan lagi" ajak Kyuhyun.

Lengan kurus namun kuat itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Kyuhyun mulai mendorong kursi roda tersebut menuju ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Di sana, banyak pasien lainnya yang berada disana, anak-anak maupun orang tua. Daun-daun yang berguguran itu membuat tempat itu menjadi terlihat lebih indah.

"...daunnya berguguran" Wookie melihat ke daun-daun yang berjatuhan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kepolosannya, "Tentu saja. Saat ini musim gugur, Wookie. Indah ya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Eum." gumamnya manis.

"Wookie, Kau tersenyum!" pekik Kyuhyun senang, membuat Wookie sedikit merona. **Sedikit**.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menghentikan dorongannya, di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Wookie, "Teruslah tersenyum, seperti dulu. Aku lebih senang saat kau tersenyum" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Ryeowook tersenyum kembali, namun terlihat mali-malu, "Benarkah, Kyu? Kau...suka?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Kau terlihat semakin manis" jawabnya.

Dan saat itu juga wajah Wookie semakin merona merah. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil,

"Wajahmu merah, Wookie!" ledeknya sembari menampilkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kyu" gumam Wookie. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepalanya, petanda kalau ia mengiyakan kemauan sahabat sekaligus orang tercintanya.

**Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia ingin menjaga senyuman Wookie.**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia bergumam-gumam tidak jelas, dahinya mengeluarkan keringat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung ingin membangunkannya.<p>

"Wookie, Wookie" panggilnya lembut.

"...hiks...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks" racaunya lirih. Ia mimpi buruk.

Mata Wookie langsung terbuka. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, melihatnya Ryeowook langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, menangis di dadanya.

"Hi-hiks...jangan...tinggalkan aku...hiks...K-Kyu...jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...hiks...aku takut.." tangis Wookie.

"Ulljima Wookie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." bisik Kyuhyun lembut, membalas pelukan Wookie.

"Jeongmal...?" Dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke namja mungil itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Wookie..."

**Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia tidak ingin melihat air mata itu jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.**

* * *

><p>"Eonnie, Eonnie hebat! Lipatannya bagus sekali" puji seorang anak kecil.<p>

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Saat ini ia sedang berada di halaman belakang, dan ada beberapa anak kecil yang membuat bentuk-bentuk dengan origami. Anak-anak itu menganggap Wookie sebagai seorang _yeoja_.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ini namja, Sunny" gumam Wookie sambil mencubit pelan pipi yeoja imut bernama Sunny.

"Hahaha, eonnie bercanda ya? Eonnie kan yeoja!" tawa Sunny, menganggap perkataan Wookie hanyalah candaan.

"Iya, eonnie kan yeoja. Kalau dia baru **namja**" celetuk Yoona, adik Sunny sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Wookie tertawa pelan. Ia hanya bisa memaklumi persepsi anak-anak itu. Yah, mereka masih polos. Sangat polos malahan. Sampai-sampai mengatakan kalau Wookie itu yeoja. Disebelahnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengeritkan dahinya, sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan anak-anak kecil yang lucu itu. Kesal karena masa-masa berduanya dengan Wookie diganggu. Namun, disamping itu, ia sedikit senang. Karena Wookie akhir-akhir ini terlihat selalu tersenyum, sepertinya kesedihannya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hyung, hyung pacarnya noona ya?" tanya namja yang bernama Minho, polos.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Kyuhyun dan Wookie langsung merah. Cepat-cepat Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ani, namja ini sahabatku, bukan pacar" jawab Wookie, mengusap kepala Minho dengan lembut.

"Uuu, bohong! Pasti Noona pacar Hyung" tuding Taemin.

Kyuhyun melihat ke Ryeowook yang wajahnya semakin merah. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya. Kejadian yang begitu cepat itu membuat Wookie kaget. Sekitar 30 detik kemudian, Kyuhyun melepas pautan bibirnya, dirangkulnya namja manis itu.

"Ya, ia pacarku. Mulai saat ini" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Anak-anak dihadapannya menutup matanya, namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak menutup matanya, melihat mereka berciuman.

"K-Kyu!" Seru Wookie, malu.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mencium punggung tangannya, "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook." ucapnya lembut.

Pipi Ryeowook kembali merona. "Na-nado saranghae, Kyu" jawabnya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Diraihnya kembali Wookie kedekapannya, kini namja yang ia sukai sudah menjadi miliknya. Wookie membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut.

.

"Waaah, hyung/oppa dan noona/eonnie berciuman!" seru anak-anak itu bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel anak-anak itu,

"YA! Kalian melihatnya ya?" Serunya kesal. Anak-anak itu tertawa dan langsung bersembunyi di dekat Ryeowook. Sedangkan namja manis itu tertawa dan menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"You're not alone, 'cause I'm here, Wookie"

**.**

**Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia akan selalu mencintai Ryeowook**.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annyeooong~ Sungrin is baaaack~.**

**Kembali dengan FF baru! Akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul ide baru, jadi maklumi saja ya -.-v **

**Soooooooo bagaimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Pasti jelek *pundung di pojokan*. Hm, sepertinya alur kecepetan. Mohon dimaafkan jika alurnya kecepetan m(_ _)m**

**Untuk FF Dolls Job Are To Be an Obedient Child dan Show Me The Meaning of Love and Life, masih dalam proses pembuatan. Mohon ditunggu ya!~. Ngomong-ngomong bentar lagi Sungrin ujian praktek lho *ga ada yang nanya* diminta doanya supaya lulus semuanya hehehe.**

**Oh iya, readerdeul~ Sungrin ingin membuat fic baru. Dan kali ini genre nya Tragedy, Mystery, dan Romance. Khukhu ini masih project FF sih, jadi tunggu, arraseo? ^^  
><strong>

**Jadi,**

**Mind to Review?  
><strong>


End file.
